Chewing Lips
by sub-doll
Summary: A pair of lips are driving Severus Snape crazy, will he do anything about it? HGSS. M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Severus Snape could remember exactly when he fell in lust with Hermione Granger (he would never say love). It was around the end of her sixth year and the class was in the middle of brewing when he looked up from his desk and his eyes locked on a bushy head.

_God couldn't the girl ever do something with that rats nest_.

She turned a little bit and her hair went from behind her head to an inch away from the surface of the caldron, if it touched, her hair would burn like a torch.

"Miss Granger!" her head shot up, so did everyone else's, but he didn't notice this because all he could do was stare at her lips. Or to be more specific her bottom lip being lightly chewed on by her teeth, everyone was waiting for him to speak, but all he could think about were those twice-dammed lips, red and plump from their abuse. Oh how he wished he could just-

"Yes professor?" her lip was released from its confinement, but still red and abused, he let his eyes travel upwards to her curious whiskey colored eyes, he had never noticed them before but they were beautiful too.

He suddenly snapped out of it.

"Miss Granger, the next time you come into my class room it will be with your rats nest tamed and pulled back, if not it will come to a very _tragic _end." He said between his gritted teeth.

The whole class was shocked, Snape was a bastard, but not that much of one, especially now since the war was over.

No one looked as shocked as Hermione was at that moment though, she blinked back tears, she decided not to cry and instead did something much worse, she answered back.

"Well at least I _wash_ my hair!" She was so furious that her eyes were on fire and her hair seemed more like a lion's mane than a rats nest.

It was like all the air was sucked out of the room, no one dared to breath.

It was broken by a very quiet, very dangerous,

"Out"

It was Snape, he repeated it "Out" and again and again and again, louder and louder,

"Out"

"OUT" he stood up, crossing the room in three strides and shouted in Hermione's face.

"OUT!"

She didn't even have time (nor did she think) to pick up her things, she just left.

*

On her way toward Gryffindor Tower she spotted Ginny talking to a bunch of her friends, she approached them quickly and before Ginny could even greet her with a simple 'hello' she had grabbed her by the wrist and was dragging her to the tower, disregarding the evil stares Ginny's friends gave her.  
When they were in their dorm Ginny turned to her.

"What the hell was that about!" not really angry, just frustrated

She told her.

She was silent at first, as if not processing what she'd said, and then it dawned on her "My…God, your dead" Hermione put her head in her hands and groaned.

"I know, I don't know what came over me, if he wasn't such a bastard it wouldn't have even happened, the whole thing is his fault." She lifted her head up to see Ginny looking thoughtful.

"Well why don't we do some studying to keep your mind off it?" Hermione sighed in relief. "That sounds great…No…." she buried her face in her hands again, making a sound close to a scream. Ginny was worried, "What's wrong, you love studying?"

Hermione's voice came out muffled though her hands.

"I left my bag in Snape's class room."


	2. Can't

A/N- I don't know how long this story will end up, could be four chapters, could be fifteen, who knows, I don't. Thanks for the reviews, and also the people who reviewed my other story also. moreover I'm nervous about writing my first 'love scene'.

Hermione came to a stop in front of the potions class room, deciding whether or not to go in, on one hand she needed to get her bag (she had a big essay in charms due soon); on the other she would have to face Snape.

_Hmm, failing or getting my blood sucked dry?_

Of course she didn't believe those rumors about him being a vampire, but who knows, he might turn into one just to kill her.

"Miss Granger if you are going in, then do so now." She jumped and clutched her chest. He stood there next to her, almost shoulder to shoulder and wore something close to a smile on his face (if he did smile it would defy the Laws of Snape Physics) at her apparent fear.

"Um, uh, yes, of course." She babbled opening the door and walking inside, Snape following closely behind. The door seemed to slam shut, which only served to make her more nervous; Snape silently strode over to his desk and sat down in his uncomfortable looking wood chair. He stared at her, immobilizing her movement.

"You may get your things and leave." He waved an absent hand, hurrying her movement. She found her bag in the back of the class room, near the dirty caldrons; she hefted it up and walked to the old heavy potions door, but hesitated. Hermione couldn't believe her luck Snape hadn't berated her, yelled at her, or (the most puzzling) scowled at her, and she felt guilty for what she said. So she turned back around and stood in front of his desk, shifting her feet, when he didn't look up from his papers she coughed (quite loudly). He looked up and raised that dammed savage eyebrow of his and said, "Did you need anything else Miss Granger?" she stammered.

"Well, that is…aren't you, er…?" She started to unconsciously chew her lip.

He knew what she was trying to say, he stood up and leaned on the desk in front of her.

"Let me ask you something Miss Granger," he folded his arms across his chest, "Have you ever stood over brewing caldrons all day?" His voice was a threatening hiss.

She looked anywhere but him, "No." He smirked, crossing his legs at the ankles, the epitome of relaxation at the moment.

"Good, then you are herby on in-class suspension for two weeks, every morning you will come down here and help me teach the little dunderheads. And you will also take over the duties of grading, cleaning, and brewing. And," he came within an inch of her face, "No magic." At her horrified look he continued. "You will not go to any other classes but this one- do not interrupt Miss Granger- yes, the headmaster has already approved of it, did you really think you could get away with no punishment?"

She thought it was a rhetorical question, but answered anyway.

"No sir, I did not." Her voice wasn't as strong as she would've liked it to be, but the point was clear, she would take her punishment with dignity and grace.

***

That was the most nerve-wracking moment of his life, and considering this was the man who faced Voldermort countless times, that was saying something. The little chit had been unconsciously chewing her lower lip almost the entire time he was talking to her. So he tried to look at her eyes instead, but found something just as attention catching and he couldn't very well look at her chest now could he? Oh, yes, that would be fun.

_"Professor are you staring at my chest?"_

_"Yes Miss Granger, because if I didn't I would kiss you instead."_

He shook his head, hoping to disperse that slip-up; he could see her terrified face now.

He sat on his desk with his hands gripping the edge, his feet out in front of him. he couldn't keep going like this, especially since there were two years of school left until she graduated and was out of his hair and hopefully out of his thoughts, for he had been thinking of her all day. The way her hair wasn't so bushy now, just full of volume and loose, silky (if he could only touch it) curls, how her eyes shown with intelligence and wisdom beyond her years.

_Merlin, I sound like a love-sick fool. _

No, he could not, would not put up with it.

So what was Severus Snape going to do?

Seduce Hermione Granger of course.


	3. Plans

A/N: I am so sorry that I couldn't update. My computer totally crashed and I had to wait until I could save up for a new one. I'll have a longer chapter within a day or two.

***

The sun filtered from the window, landing on the still form of Hermione Granger just as she was waking up. She could hear the birds chirping, and smell the fresh spring air drifting through her dorm.

She stretched, smiling at the wonderful day.

And then she remembered.

Snape.

She groaned, and suddenly didn't want to get out of bed. Who could blame her, no one would find it very pleasant to follow whatever orders the Potions Master had in store for her. At the thought of pickling some sort of animal brain Hermione grimaced. Flinging her cover off her she swung her legs over the bed and buried her head in her hands preparing herself for the day ahead of her.

And then she had an idea.

She was going to do everything he told her perfectly and without a fuss, a smile slowly spread across her face. He was going to be so frustrated by the end of the week, or who knew, the end of the day, that he might cancel the whole thing off.

***

Severus was getting ready for the day to begin. But not in the way you'd think a teacher would prepare. He was not checking his lesson plan, he wasn't writing directions on the chalkboard and nor was he plotting his terror of kids, but he was plotting something.

Yes, the beautiful Miss Granger, he would have her wanting him be the end of the week.

But what to do today? Hmm… an inadvertent light touch maybe, a brushing of the robe to make her aware of his body, maybe even an inadvertent kiss? No, that was too much.

And then he had it.

He was going to be nice, or at least not cruel, yes, that was perfect, not to much not to little, but just enough to make her see that he wasn't always a surly git and maybe open her up to him a little bit (in a wow he's human sort of way), and then maybe she would see him a physical way. And by the end of the week he'll have her tied to his bed while he fucks her senseless.


End file.
